


Fifty Shades Of Orange

by zero_ultra



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: I am so sorry for this, M/M, Masturbation, Prison, Prison Sex, Salarry, Smut, ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_ultra/pseuds/zero_ultra
Summary: “Damn, little buddy. You always dirty talk the afterlife like that?”





	Fifty Shades Of Orange

**Author's Note:**

> ok literally no one asked for this also this is my first time writing in years so please bare with me here

 

Sal fisher found adrenaline rushes in things that weren’t always particularly good. His heart was almost pounding as heavily as it had when he had been thrown in his cell, but it was by no mistake a good pounding.

This would normally give him a good type of heart racing, as spirits usually did, but not anymore. Instead of fascination when he felt the air grow cold around him, he felt a dread mixed with disgust.

 

He’d grown all too familiar with that feeling.

 

“Look, I know you’re in here, whatever you are.” The blue haired boy sat up on his hard jail bed and sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, living in a cage surrounded by animals left his patience thin and child-like curiosity growing thin. As did age, he supposed.

“Things like _you_ are the reason I’m in here. The least you can do is give me some goddamn peace.”

The room felt quiet all of a sudden. Too quiet. It was never quiet where he was, and he found trying to calm the beating in his chest to be a certain failure.

He almost jumped as the toilet seat slammed down on its own, his patience wearing even thinner as he tried to ignore it.

_‘If I just sleep and ignore it, it’ll get bored.’_

That was the plan, at least. However the frustration kept him up. 

Sal had been in there long enough by himself to know how to handle the fits of emotions that kept him up, especially the anger filled ones. He knew the routine.

Huffing, he willed away the guilt of his actions as he reached a hand down thin orange pants.

He wasn’t turned on, hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually been horny.

_How could he be horny where he was? After what he’d done?_

He felt too disgusted with himself to do it even before everything happened, but he knew it was the only euphoria he could get.

Even if it was brief.

 

Feeling himself start to stiffen in his hand, he quickened his pace, his breath hitching every now and then as the blue haired boy just tried to get it over with. To reach his end goal as soon as possible.

 

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as something gently lifted a handful of his hair, hearing a quiet sniff by his ear and Sal went still as a statue as he tried to rationalize what had just happened.

Was the ghost.. Into this? Was this ghost seriously getting frisky with him?

Slowly, he began pumping his hand back and forth again because what the hell, it was the closest thing to human interaction he could get, and he was so far past desperate.

 

He couldnt help but chuckle at how mischievous of a spirit had chosen to mess with him.

“Y’like this..?” His voice was at a husky mumble.

 

After feeling a soft bite at his waist, he assumed the answer was yes. Then as clear as day, he heard a voice in his ear. An all too familiar voice.

“ _Damn_ , little buddy. You always dirty talk the afterlife like that?”

 

Blue eyes shot wide open as he sat up so fast that he pulled a muscle in his neck, but was much more focused on the fact that he had just heard Larrys voice after the first time in years.

_“Larry..?”_

 

After a gruesome display of bones and organs forming together from the ground, the brunette stood tall above him, his arms spread wide as if he had just preformed the worlds goriest magic act.

“Guess who figured out physical forms?!”

 

Sal sat there for a good moment, shock leaving him fumbling for words. Larry decided he’d break the silence instead.

 

“Jesus dude, you look worse than me.”

 

_Was he fucking kidding?_

 

“I’d hug you, but you’ve still got a bit of a tent in your pants there, man.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Sal was practically fuming.

No, not practically.

 _Sal was fuming_.

 

He started to chuckle. A dry, short and rage filled chuckle.

“ _Oh!_ But you have no problem sniffing my hair and biting my side, huh?”

 

Busted.

“You have absolutely no proof that was me.”

 

“I could literally _feel_ your tooth gap, Larry. You leave me, leave everyone, dont even give a proper explanation on ANYTHING, and then come back and start creeping on me? What the fuck!? What the _fuck_ is wrong w-“ There was a loud bang on the door.

“QUIET IN THERE! Fucking lunatic..” The last part was grumbled as the guard continued walking.

 

Sal continued to glare as Larry sat down on the bed.

“Okay, yeah, that might not’ve been the best entrance but I have been trying to reach you. Believe me, it’s harder to do than Megan makes it look.”

 

“How long have you been watching me?”

 

“About..” Larry paused, thinking. “ever since you got thrown in here I guess? I try not to spy or anything too much but I miss you, man. Its not the same on the other side. Shit’s freaky, n’ not many people can even speak to each other.”

 

Fisher took a deep breath in and exhaled, trying to calm his nerves.

“How many times have you watched me..” He tried to think of decent wording. “-get off?”

 

There was a short awkward silence before Larry continued.

“Okay, if we’re being completely honest, a few.” he found himself holding his breath for a second before continuing. “But to be fair, it isnt exactly like there’s porn sites in the ghostly realm. Or hell, even anything that isn’t all gross and decayed looking.”

 

“ _Wait_ , does that mean you-..”

 

And for the first time in many years, Sal fisher was horny. 


End file.
